One Last Time
by Green Devil
Summary: Just a little ficlet with Auron musing over Jecht and their relationship. Yaoi! JechtxAuron. Please R&R! [Complete]


Author's Notes: My first Final Fantasy fic so please go easy on me! (I haven't even finished the game. I'm at Yunalesca, but I can't beat her! Grgh!) Anyway, I was suppose to write an elegy for my English class so since I'm really into FFX right now, I decided to write a little Jecht/Auron piece. I'm not very good at first person POVs (I've never written in first person before.) so if things seem weird I apologize. So uh, um, yeah . . .Onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Square Soft/Enix and/or anyone else who owns them. I just thought I'd steal them for this little ficlet. I'll return them . . .eventually. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love so if you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you leave now or forever be scared by the horrors contained within.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**"One Last Time"  
**__**By: Green Devil**_

Auron's POV

I miss them so much it hurts sometimes. I didn't want it to be this way, I didn't want them both to leave me, especially not _him_. I miss the way his body felt against mine as he held me close, the way his fingers would run through my hair while he thought I sleeping. I want to be with him again, I want to spend our eternity together in the farplane already, but to do that I'll—_we'll_ have to defeat him, what he has become. It's something I'm not really willing to do, but I made him a promise and I never break my promises.

I stare out at the sky praying for the way things use to be, for the way things were when the two of us traveled together protecting our summoner, Braska. Sure we fought all the time in the beginning, but about halfway through our journey feelings of hate turned to those of lust . . .love. There's a fine line between love and hate. We were teetering on that line together until we finally fell off and discovered just how much we really meant to each other.

I remember that day well. We were riding the shoopuff across the Moonflow and he was bugging me about why I wasn't fond of large bodies of water. The truth was I didn't know how to swim, but there was no way I was going to admit something like that to _him_. His face grew mischievous then and in less than a second I was in his arms and being held aloft over the dark water. Braska tried to tell him why I didn't like deep water before he let me go, but by then he had already snatched his hands out from under me and I was sent plummeting into the cold, watery depths. I don't know what he was told afterwards, but once I broke through the surface he dived in after me, a worried look on his face. I flailed around in the darkness trying to figure out which way was up, but only succeeded in sinking further.

I was almost out of breath when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my torso and lips were crushed against my own, air pushed into my burning lungs. Though the situation was dire, I couldn't help but think of how good those lips felt against mine. Afterwards, he pulled me up to the surface where I gasped for breath, his arms still wrapped around me. Our summoner looked on with relief as the shoopuff scooped us out of the water with its long trunk and placed us back in the cabin upon its back. With his arms unwilling to leave my body, he tilted my dripping face up to look at him. The look of someone worried for his love was unmistakable in his eyes.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

"_Don't worry, I never told you so how could you?"_

He drew me closer and our lips connected in a gentle kiss filled with love. We realized our feelings of hate were really nothing more than a cover-up for our true feelings of love. It was very well the greatest day of my life, Braska watching on with a knowing smile on his face. Its days like those that I miss the most. When he left, my world came crashing down around me.

We needed each other like the sun needed the moon. I still can't understand why he left me. Out loud he said it was to add meaning to his life, but silently, against my ear, he said it was to protect me. I pleaded with him, begged him to stay, told him there had to be another way, but still he went with our summoner to become the fayth for the Final Summoning. For a time I hated him, hated them both for leaving me, but in the end I knew they were right. There was no other way, at least not yet.

I crumbled to my knees in defeat as they passed through that door. Though I knew Braska would return, he wouldn't live much longer afterward. Plus, _he_ wouldn't be coming back. That's what pained me the most, the fact that I'd never see my love again, alive anyway.

Now, as I sit here overlooking the place that took my love away from me nearly ten years ago, I can't help but anticipate the final battle. All I wish is for a chance to see him as he was . . .one last time.

'Jecht . . .don't worry. You'll be free soon, I promise.'

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: Um, I'm not sure if I spelled everything from the game right so if I didn't, please tell me. Well, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Crappy? Yeah, it probably was. I was thinking of writing an accompanying fic that flushes out the seen with the Jecht throwing Auron out of the shoopuff, but what do you all think? Comments, suggestions, fic ideas, constructive criticism, even flames are all accepted, though flames about how my fic sucks because it has yaoi will be laughed at and ignored. So um, please review!


End file.
